Dean Who?
by randibaby
Summary: Amanda begins wondering about her future...with Dean (Season 1)
1. Default Chapter

After Service Above and Beyond. Inspired by all Scarecrow & Mrs. King writers-all credit is theirs-all errors are mine!  
  
Dean Who?  
  
Scene 1: Amanda's Kitchen.  
  
Amanda had just finished helping Jamie with his fractions and was settling down for a nice cup of hot tea. Her excitement over Delano case was all over. "I'll never be able to stomach the 'Quickie-Chickie Snack Pack' any more", Amanda sighed as her fingers tapped against the steaming cup of tea. Her mind wandered to that night, the ambulance, what she *thought* Lee had said. "Something nice? I definitely must have been dreaming..."  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Phillip's voice startled Amanda, causing her to choke on her last sip. "Uh, hi sweetheart! Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
  
"Uh, yea but...Jamie's sayin' I wet the bed and you *know* I don't.."  
  
"Now, now" Amanda chided as she rose and gently led Phillip back upstairs, "You two know if you can't say something nice.."  
  
"Don't say nothin' at all" Phillip chimed, "but Mom *he* started it!"  
  
"And no tattle-tales Phillip" Dorothy said as she popped her head out of her bedroom. "Come on now, tomorrow's a school day and you've got to get to bed."  
  
As Dorothy shooed Phillip back to his room, Amanda's mind wandered again to thoughts of the Agency and a certain tall, male operative who just happened to have hazel eyes, a brilliant smile, charm..  
  
"Amanda?"  
  
Startled again Amanda hastily cleared her throat and croaked out "Yes Mother?"  
  
"Did you know you were humming "Somewhere Over the Rainbow"? Was that on TV recently? I don't recall, it's been so long since I've seen it. Judy Garland, what a voice. And the tin man, and the lion. Oh, and that scarecrow.by the way, isn't Dean back in town tomorrow? Don't forget you have that big shin-dig for Dean's news Station at the Carlton Hotel Saturday..you did get your dressed pressed? And don't forget to get new pantyhose, maybe a head band, they are so 'in', and ."  
  
Amanda scrambled to keep up with Dotty's ramblings all the while realizing her shock that Dean was back in town tomorrow and the weekend was fast approaching. Seemed like she'd actually *miss* the Agency. Or a certain someone there..... 


	2. Friday at the Train Station

Friday at the Train Station..  
  
Amanda sat in the driver's seat of her station wagon and took in the bustling scene at the train station. 'This is where it all started" she marveled. "If Dean ever knew...if Mother ever knew!" Amanda chuckled as a man with a bright red hat passed quickly by but, as her eyes followed him, she could see Dean's train pull into the station. Gripping the steering wheel once more, she hoped to shake off the foul mood that had been clouding around her all day.  
  
'Why am I so cranky?' she wondered as she strode over to the platform. "I should be thrilled that Dean's back home! And we've got that big date tomorrow night." Amanda knew Dean was ecstatic that he'd be receiving the "Weatherman of DC" award at the banquet. "I should be happy..."  
  
"Yes you should be Mandy baby!" Dean hollered as he swept Amanda up in his arms.  
  
She *hated* being called 'Mandy' but it was one of Dean's few faults. She couldn't take her funk out on him when she knew that her bad mood was really due to Francine. After all, Cat Woman had berated her typing accuracy in front of the entire steno pool. Or maybe it was because Billy asked her to make coffee and a donut run-three times before noon...  
  
Dean happily chatted and stroked Amanda's arm as they walked side by side back to her car. She nodded her head in agreement as he prattled off details of his trip but a certain thought kept popping up in her head. She realized that she had only seen Lee once all day and that was just a glimpse of his heel as he hopped on the elevator right when she arrived to work. 'Off to some mysterious mission I bet. What could Lee be up to?' she wondered as Dean continued to gush about his business trip....  
  
tbc 


	3. Chap 3: And the plot thickens

Dean Who Chap 3  
  
At the Carlton...  
  
Amanda paused by Dean's side, his arm around her waist, as they left the awards ceremony. It was late and she was tired. The ceremony had been rather lengthy, what with all the verbose acceptance speeches--Dean had been no exception. He was very pleased, shall we say extremely *proud*, that he had won 'Weatherman of DC' for the third year in a row. Amanda had to admit it was quite an accomplishment, after all look at Al Roker  
  
'Bet I'll get a good back rub tonight!' Dean thought as they entered the luxurious lobby. He attempted to lead Amanda toward the valet's station, but his co-workers swarmed about them and pushed them along, shoving them toward the after-awards party in the elegant bar just off Carlton's lobby.  
  
Dean loudly protested their attempts to make them stay (he really wanted that back rub) but he adored the attention. "Mind if we stay honey?"  
  
Amanda turned and was about to ask Dean if they could just excuse themselves and go home. Her ankle was still a bit sore from that hook slide demonstration and she wanted to tuck in the boys, put up her feet and catch up with on the day's events with her Mother..That was, until a familiar sight took her breath away.  
  
From the corner of her eye she caught sight of a tall, debonair man leaning over the bar, decked out in a white tux, black tie, and devastating smile. Lee was leaning in to talk with a giggling blonde who was looking up at him in complete adoration.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Amanda blurted.  
  
"What Manda?" Dean asked sweetly as he cuddled Amanda under his arm. "You're not feeling well? How 'bout we sit down just for a while. Everyone wants us to stay. You know, it's all that excitement about my win.."  
  
As they sat down in a semi-secluded booth, Dean blathered on and Amanda really, really tried not to stare at Lee while he whispered in and occasionally kissed the ear of that attractive female. She swore the girl was a pre-teen pubescent who just happened to have a knock-out figure and captivating smile.  
  
'We're not under cover so I wonder if that "when you're under cover, it is not good procedure to look at me until the assignment is officially over" still applies', Amanda said to herself. She was having the darnedest time not staring.  
  
Lee carefully covered the fact that the sight of Amanda made him catch his breath. He almost fell over when she entered the room. Except for that goofy guy she was with, she looked stunning. That white sequined spaghetti strap gown revealed her svelte and fit figure and that delicate head band gracing her forehead brought attention to those inquisitive deep brown eyes. Lee did all he could *not* to notice Mrs. King or her date.  
  
He was pretty sure he had concealed his feelings and hoped Amanda couldn't tell that he had noticed her. This wasn't work. Nope. He wanted to concentrate on his current date Lani, the most recent entry in his third black book. She was a stewardess he had met while on a trip to Tahoe and she just happened to have a layover in DC. Lee wanted to make sure he took full use of Lani-baby's time. Until he saw Sebastian Santiago enter the room..  
  
"Darling? Mandy? Amanda, have you heard a word I said?"  
  
"Hmm? Uh, oh, ehm.oh my gosh sweetie, I was just, um..in deep thought."  
  
"Yes, I know" said Dean. "This has been a wonderful night. I want to drink it all in and it savor for a long long time too."  
  
That's not quite what she had been thinking but how could she say anything. She certainly didn't want to blow her new job or Lee's cover, if that's what it was he was doing tonight. She wondered if Lee was on a date or on assignment.  
  
Little did she know she and Lee would soon find out!  
  
Tbc 


	4. Ay Yay Yay

Sebastian Santiago was no amateur as far as Lee Stetson or the Agency was concerned. He had been a civilian intelligence analyst for the U.S. Navy but was suspected of passing classified documents to Iran. The potential harm caused by Sebastian's action was no small matter and was of critical importance to the Agency as he had been privy to highly sensitive information.  
  
Lee feared that vital naval documents on national defense had fallen into Santiago's hands. The guy had been an analyst during the Iran hostage crisis. Lee didn't have proof but didn't trust Santiago as far as he could throw him. And considering Sebastian's 6 foot 4 height and buff body-that wouldn't be far!  
  
Amanda gawked as Sebastian gracefully entered the room. For a man his height and breadth, he was quite graceful. Amanda was struck by the beautiful, dark, thick curly hair that graced his head and sighed when she heard his deep baritone voice as he asked the hostess for a cocktail.  
  
It didn't take long for Sebastian to notice the tanned lovely gazing at him with wide almond shaped eyes. Lee winced as he watched Sebastian stride up to Amanda's table and sit directly across from her.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" Sebastian inquired in a low, enchanting voice.  
  
"Oh, uhm, my boyfriend Dean was sitting there but he went up to get a drink and well, um, it is crowded here so I guess if you want to sit here, I mean just for a minute, well I guess that would be okay and did anyone ever tell you, wow, you've got great hair.."  
  
Lee shook his head as he overheard Amanda ramble on while Sebastian charmingly took her hand and kissed her fingertips, thanking her for her generosity and hospitality. Lee was bewildered as he watched the color rise to Amanda's cheeks; he couldn't believe that Amanda couldn't see right through that traitor!  
  
Well, at least Lee thought Sebastian was a traitor.  
  
"Where's that Dan guy anyway!" Lee muttered loud enough to cause Lani to raise her brow.  
  
"Everything ok Lee baby? You look worried."  
  
"Uh, Lani, ye-ah, everything is just fine."  
  
That's right Stetson, tell that to yourself again he mused. 'This isn't work, I'm *not* on Agency time and I'm not going to concern myself with Amanda, Don, Dan, Dune, whatever her boyfriend's name is, or Santiago for tonight!'  
  
That was, until he looked up and realized Amanda and Santiago were no where to be found.....  
  
Tbc 


	5. And the plot thickens yet more like grav...

"Where is she?" Lee muttered under his breath as he looked away from his hot date Lani to survey his surroundings. More importantly, he needed to know where Santiago was.  
  
Lani's brow crinkled as she watched Lee walk away from their intimate tête- à-tête. She cried out "Hurry back Lee baby!" loud enough for him to hear her whiny voice above the crowd. Lee glanced back and attempted a smile as he nodded in agreement then bumped into Dean. Dean was too preoccupied however with his adorers to observe Amanda's absence or Lee's presence.  
  
Lee shook his head in disgust and fumed internally, 'Why doesn't WeatherDan, Dean, what's his name, go after her? Santiago's my deal but *he* should at least notice that Amanda's gone!' Lee continued fuming even as he rushed to the lobby.  
  
Sebastian was taking Amanda's hand and leading her out past the doorman, through the elegant brass revolving doors.  
  
Hurrying his pace, Lee hissed, 'That King woman's gonna be the death of me yet! She's ruining my hot date and she's always causing me problems!'  
  
Amanda was looking appreciatively into Sebastian's eyes, well, okay; she was really looking at his great hair, but soon found herself tangled in Sebastian's web of deception. Posing as a tourist, he had professed that he desired her assistance in finding Pennsylvania Ave. from where they were currently located.  
  
As Amanda rambled on about how to get some great shopping done from their location as well as visiting Jamie's orthodontist, *and* visiting Pennsylvania Ave...Santiago glanced over his shoulder and watched Scarecrow rushing up behind them. A subdued smile crossed Sebastian's lips and, ever the gentleman; he tipped a mock top hat to Lee as he approached. Wide-eyed, Amanda looked from the suave Santiago to a haggard looking Lee and wondered what in the world was going on.  
  
"I have a message for you Scarecrow my boy."  
  
Amanda gasped as Sebastian uttered the code name Scarecrow while reaching into his pocket. She was sure Santiago was going to pull a gun. She knew *no one* called Lee 'Scarecrow' unless they were in the 'information' business.  
  
Immediately Amanda ducked and pushed Lee out of Santiago's way. 'How do I get myself in these situations?"' she wondered as she tackled Lee to the sidewalk and heard a muffled 'pop'. She heard Sebastian groan and felt his limp body fall on top of her.  
  
Lee grabbed Amanda in his arms and tried to prevent her from turning her head. He didn't want this crazy housewife from Arlington to see that Sebastian had been shot in the chest and was dead.....  
  
Tbc 


	6. Hehe

Dean Who Chap 6  
  
Lee held Amanda firmly in his arms as he helped her to her feet. She could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest and was taken by surprise with the strength of his grip when he enfolded her in her arms to help her up and steady her feet.  
  
His grip remained while he looked down at this beautiful, wacky woman civilian. Amanda shivered with apprehension despite the warm night air and Lee's warm embrace. He knew no 'normal' housewife would be subject to these extreme circumstances and admitted to himself that he was quite taken with Mrs. King's bravery.  
  
Unsettled by their awkward hug, Amanda pulled herself away and was relieved when Lee whispered huskily in her ear, "Go back into the hotel and *stay* there. This isn't a safe place for you to be."  
  
As soon as the word "be" left Lee's lips, a thug dressed in a black ski mask ran out from the shadows, over to Sebastian's prone body, and attempted to retrieve whatever he had been reaching for in his left chest pocket.  
  
Lee quickly released Amanda from his grasp and bounded over to apprehend the masked reprobate but the thug turned to elbow Lee squarely in the jaw and knocked him over. Lee was down long enough for the ruffian to retrieve a bloodied document from Santiago's death grip.  
  
Frightened, Amanda shouted "Lee! Go get him!" and watched Lee leap up and chase after the brute. They turned past the corner of the hotel and into an alley so she ran over to the valet and retrieved Dean's car keys. Thankfully, her boyfriend's car was parked by the curb (good thing it wasn't a stick!) and she soon zoomed away to help cut the perpetrator off at the other end of the alley.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Amanda hollered as she tore into the alley and almost ran into the two men as they struggled in the dark. Amanda knew Lee needed back-up but wasn't sure what good she could do in her stiletto heels and fancy dress. That's when she caught sight of her reflection in the rearview mirror and remembered the fashionable head band her mother had encouraged her to wear.  
  
Amanda grabbed the headband off her brow, slipped out of Dean's car, snuck up behind the thug, and threw her arms around his neck. With headband in hand, she attempted to choke him into submission. Lee chuckled in spite of himself but, because of Amanda's resourceful intervention, he had enough time to knock the bad guy out with a left hook.  
  
As soon as the guy was down, Amanda ran into Lee's arms and exclaimed, "What was that all about!"  
  
Lee grabbed Amanda's shoulders, pulling her away so he could look into her eyes and make sure she was okay. "I don't know Mrs. King, but we'll soon find out. You better go back and catch up with Dean."  
  
Amanda, busy gazing into those brilliant hazel eyes, couldn't quite seem to process what Lee had said so she asked "Dean? Dean who?"  
  
Tag coming! 


	7. Da Tag!

Dean Who? da Tag  
  
Back at Maplewood...  
  
Amanda mindlessly rubbed and massaged Dean's back and neck upon their return to the home she shared with her Mother and sons. She kept reviewing the evening's events over an over in her mind: Dean's big win, Lee's presence, Sebastian's appearance and subsequent assassination, and Lee's capture of the Iranian hitman who had been hired by Santiago's former superiors.  
  
'How strange' she mused, 'Santiago was a double agent and on our side the whole time. There he was trying to give Lee information about his Iranian contacts when he was assassinated. At least the Agency has the list now. I wonder if Sebastian had any family?'  
  
Dotty watched from the foyer, wondering why Amanda returned sans headband and why her daughter appeared so pensive tonight. She was secretly hoping that Amanda would marry Dean the Weatherman. 'He's got a great job, likes the kids.' Dotty thought. But she realized Amanda didn't seem as thrilled with Dean lately. It almost seemed her daughter's mind was on something, or, dare Dotty think it, someone else.  
  
Dotty quietly turned from the intimate scene and began to go back up the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring and hollered, "I'll get it!"  
  
She prepared to open the door with her sweetest smile, hoping the late visitor was that nice neighbor man up the road who had hisown hair and drove an elegant Lincoln Continental. He had taken her dancing on previous occasions late in the evening and she figured he was calling again.  
  
Dotty threw the door open with a cheery, "Well hello there! Uh, hello? Hello?" Ownhair man was nowhere to be seen so she peaked over the porch, and tentatively inquired "Anyone there?" No one answered her call, but Dotty noticed Amanda's headband laid over the azalea bush next to the porch. Puzzled, Dotty pinched the sequined apparel between her thumb and forefinger. "Hmm." She knew better than to ask her daughter while Dean was there why her accessory was in the bush. "I'll catch up with you tomorrow missy!' Dotty quipped as she went back inside.  
  
She could swear she heard someone chuckle and drive away as soon as she closed the door.  
  
The End! 


End file.
